


Fucking Fix

by LesyaKagan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan
Summary: В андерграундной тусовке все знают, что они ненавидят друг друга. - Чживон, ты затрахал меня! А должен трахать его, причем, не ментально, а физически.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 2





	Fucking Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Идея развивалась под Simon Dominic, One, G2, Bewhy - "Who you".  
> Я давно не писала по ДаблБи и почувствовала необходимость вернуть этих прекрасных гхеев в свою жизнь :3  
> Работа была выложена на фб 16 июня 2017 года.  
> twitter автора: https://twitter.com/AlesyaKagan

Ночь спустилась на город, включая софиты и вывески магазинов. Весь офисный планктон уже разбежался по своим домам, а значит вылезают они! Покровители ночи, ночные гангстеры... Андерграунды, короче. На улицах начинает играть музыка и тяжёлые биты. Парни и девушки всех возрастов пробуют себя в этом нелегком деле. Неоновые вывески различных клубов особо ярко выделяются. Они привлекают внимание людей.

\- Кстати, недавно же был баттл между новенькими рэперами.

\- А! Точно. Между RM и Ravi?

\- Да, вроде как не поделили что-то.

\- Ты там был?

\- Да, пришел только под конец баттла, эти парни вполне ничего.

\- А судил кто?

\- B.I

«Вот черт,»- пронеслось в голове Донхёка. Лучше бы Мино вообще не начинал этот разговор о баттле. Он же прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно разговор повернется туда, куда не стоило бы.

\- Что?! - Бобби вскочил с дивана, на котором валялся в одиночку. - Кто ему, блядь, вообще позволил это делать? Джей совсем из ума выжил?

\- Он вполне справедливо судил. Я видел парочку их косяков, но так они были круты. Он их похвалил, но потом оба получили своё ведро говнеца в сторону их навыков. Было вполне справедливо.

Бобби рассмеялся, а это уже не значило ничего хорошего.

\- А он не сказал им, что не так давно он был размазан по стенке моей читкой. Господи, как вспомню, как он тогда, как рыба стоял, вообще ничего сказать не смог. - Он засмеялся с маленьким намёком на сдвиг по фазе. - Вам не смешно? Вспомните его лицо тогда!

\- Чувак, ты просто вышел на сцену и прочитал дисс на него. - Донхёк отпил пиво из алюминиевой банки. - Дай вспомню какой по счёту? Двадцатый?

\- И каждый прекрасен, как грудь этой красотки, - он показал указательным пальцем на девушку, разносившую пиво. - Тебе не надоело хайпить с этого? - Зико пытался спрашивать Бобби об этой теме как можно аккуратней, потому что если довести этот разговор до определенной точки, то могло произойти всё что угодно.

\- Хайпить с того, что этой бездарности только полы мыть в нашем клубе? Нет.

«Ёмко, - снова отметил про себя Донхёк. - Добрый он сегодня».

Обычный вечер в их компании почти всегда сопровождался подобным разговором. Крутой андерграундный рэпер Бобби ненавидел талантливого продюсера B.I. Причину знали все, но об этом не говорили. Не хватало ещё, чтобы фанаты узнали. Как говорил хозяин клуба Джей Пак, может плохо сказаться на заработке. Донхёк не понимал причины почему такой огромный центр прибыли, как ненормальные тайские шипперы остаётся под знаком вето. Это же огромный приток постоянных зрителей на YouTube и посетителей бара. Казалось бы, что эта тема обошла их стороной, и Бобби уже начал обсуждать с Зико какое-то новое шоу на их канале с Греем и Саймоном, но в этот момент все пошло...

«По пизде! Все пошло по пизде! Боже, парень, не мог бы ты просто скрыться из поля его зрения. Где твой инстинкт самосохранения?»

\- Привет, ребят.

\- Бля... - Не удержался Чихун. - Точнее, привет.

\- Что, косметика осталась? Если буду блистать, как принцесса единорогов, то не подумайте. Мама сестре косметичку подогнала, пришлось быть моделью. - Ким Ханбин он же B.I., уселся на свободное кресло рядом с Мино и Чихуном. - Видели недавний выпуск «Обзор По-Пусански»?

\- Ага, они круто придумали с концепцией. Зрителям зашло.

\- Ага.

Напряжение, казалось, можно резать ножом. Все из этой компании, ну, кроме Бобби, прекрасно общались с Ханбином. Это был хороший человек, без особо вопиющих вредных привычек, даже не курил. Он учился в универе и был очень серьёзным в делах организационных, поэтому ему доверяли очень много важных бумаг.

\- Что, мартышка, вылез из своего вольера?

\- Надо же, ты интересуешься моими делами?

\- Нет, что ты, я всего лишь думаю, что ты достаточно долго контактируешь со здоровыми людьми. Возвращайся в свою клетку, тупое животное. Там, наверное, тебя ждут твои бумажки.

\- К твоему сожалению, документации, которую нужно было разобрать, не осталось. Но спасибо, что спросил. В следующий раз буду знать к кому обратиться за помощью.

Бобби грязно выругался и с размаху поставил банку на стол. Его ноздри расширились, глаза сузились, а сам он уже, видимо, готовился дать Ханбину в рожу, как вдруг:

\- Я слышал, ты будешь участвовать в новом сезоне Show Me Your Flow? Как идёт подготовка?

Если бы люди только знали о том, как сильно азиаты умеют выпучивать глаза, то все расистские шуточки давно бы сошли на нет.

\- Подготовка... - Бобби оказался сбит с толку, как и все остальные.

\- Ну, да, - Ханбин говорил совершенно спокойно, а в его голосе не было даже тени желчи и сарказма. - Слышал, Джей планирует что-то масштабное. Я уже видел контракт на сотрудничество с одним крутым китайским репером Крисом. Этот парень крут. Так что в этом сезоне будет напряжуха полная.

Из рук Мино упала алюминиевая банка и остатки пива разлились по кафельному полу. Это привело всех остальных в чувство.

\- Блядь! Мино, ты хоть аккуратней будь! - заорал Зико. Все начали недовольно ворчать, а Ханбин успел подозвать официантку.

\- Нормально, - раздался тихий голос. - Подготовка идёт нормально.

Все нахуй забыли об этом пиве, чёрт с ним. Бобби ответил Ханбину. Без желчи, без злобы, без оскорблений. Ответил!

\- А ты чего не участвуешь, боишься, что я и в этот раз трахну тебя, как дешёвую шлюшку?

«А нет... Показалось», - Донхёк глубоко вздохнул и от греха подальше убрал от себя алюминиевую банку.

\- Я участвую в качестве продюсера. Биты буду писать для команды Джея. Мы уже договорились.

\- Для Джея? - Бобби заметно оживился. - А кто ещё там будет в продюсерской тиме?

\- GIRIBOY будет точно.

\- О! Это охуенно. У нас не получилось поработать вместе во время первого сезона SMYF. Я слышал парочку его треков. Отличная работа.

\- Он очень сильно вырос с первого сезона.

Зико, Мино, Донхёк и Чихун уже нихера не понимали. Минут пять назад они пытались не задеть ту кучу, которую не нужно трогать, чтобы только Бобби ненароком не пошёл бить Ханбину лицо, а сейчас они сидят и мило обсуждают грядущий сезон их культового шоу, которое принесло каналу славу.

\- Куш собирается участвовать тоже. Ну, ты знаешь… Где Куш, там и Тэдди.

\- Ебать! Тэдди! Ты сейчас серьёзно? Он же подался в крупное агентство. Ахуеть! Он возвращается на андерграундную сцену?

\- Я сам в шоке был, когда узнал.

\- Ебучий случай, - Зико тяжело вздохнул и схватился за волосы. - Какой же ментальный пиздец.

Бобби и Ханбин замолкли, уставившись на друга с полным непониманием в глазах.

\- Срань господня, нет, я так больше не могу.

\- Чшш, тихо, - Донхёк понимающие схватил его за плечо. - Ты почти последний, до кого доперло. Добро пожаловать в наш скромный клуб зрячих.

Ребята начинают понимающие переглядываться и кивать друг другу. Бобби смотрит на друзей и не въезжает.

\- И давно этот пиздец происходит?

\- Да с самого начала.

\- Пиздец...

\- Пиздец, - согласился Ханбин.

В компании неожиданно все замолкают.

\- Да, полный пиздец, - Бобби откидывается на спинку дивана. - Спасибо за инфу. С удовольствием ей воспользуюсь. Может Джею солью, что ты тут разпиздяйствуешь. Может он, наконец, поймёт и зачислит тебя в уборщицы.

Ханбин побледнел, словно приведение. Он молчал и смотрел на Бобби глазами полного ужаса.

\- Иди. Иди и пали меня Джею.

\- Блядь, Ханбин, ты че?! - Зико кажется не на шутку испуганным. - Бро, спокойно, он же пошутил.

\- Я не шутил, пойду и спалю. Да, вот, хоть прямо сейчас, Джей у барной стойки стоит.

\- Ты что делаешь? - Одергивает его Донхёк. - Приди в себя!

\- Иди.

\- И пойду.

\- Так, Бобби, - теперь Мино вскочил со своего места. - Никуда ты не пойдешь. Он нам, как браткам сказал. Имей совесть, тебе же лучше. Только ты из всех нас участвуешь.

\- А мне какое дело? Он плохо исполняет свои обязанности. Он разглашает информацию, которую не должен. За это он должен быть минимум уволен.

\- Почему сидишь? Иди. Потешь своё жалкое самолюбие. Я не буду долго горевать по этому обществу.

Ноздри Бобби расширились, он стал дышать очень часто. Его сознание заполнилось кислотой. Она буквально вытекала из него.

\- Тогда пакуй вещи, уёбок треклятый. - Бобби встаёт с дивана и со всей силы пинает Ханбина в голень. - Джей! Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

Вся компания следит за тем, как он уходит. Они наблюдают за тем, как каменеет лицо хозяина бара. Джей глубоко вздыхает и потирает переносицу. Бобби что-то говорит с явным энтузиазмом, но его быстро затыкают.

\- Бля... - Мино выдаёт это на выдохе.

\- Ханбин! - Голос Джея не предвещает ничего хорошего.

\- Мы пойдём с тобой. - Зико встаёт с кресла и смотрит на хитрую рожу Бобби. - Блядь, это же не по-человечески.

\- Не надо, я сам.

Он отходит и до них доносятся только обрывки разговора:

\- Это правда?

\- Да.

\- Ханбин, мы же...

\- Я понимаю, и...

Громкая музыка мешала расслышать что-то вразумительное, но Ханбин соглашается со всем, что говорит Джей и Бобби.

\- Ты же понимаешь, блядь, что здесь тебе не школьный совет?! - Джей хватает бокал со стойки и разбивает его прямо у ног Ханбина.

\- Понимаю.

Бар затихает. Все внимание обращено к очень злому Джею и довольному Бобби.

\- Ты понесешь наказание, Ханбин, уяснил?

\- Да.

\- Ну хоть вины своей не отрицаешь, уёбок, - Джей со всего размаху бьёт Ханбина в щеку. - Ты отстраняешься от участия в качестве продюсера в SMYF. И чтобы в баре я тебя месяц не видел. Не попадайся мне на глаза, если не хочешь получить ещё больше, ясно?

\- Да!

Ханбин стоит ровно, словно оловянный солдатик. На его щеке красуется красный след. Бобби тихо усмехается себе под нос и отпивает пиво из банки.

\- А ты что смеёшься? Знаешь, Ханбин, я бы на твоём месте набил бы ему морду. У меня аж руки чешутся. Всё, выметайся и не попадайся мне на глаза. - Джей уходит из бара, хлопнув дверью.

Ханбин бросается на помощь новенькой бариста, которая собирает стекло. В баре начинается гул. Бобби стоит на месте и смотрит на то, как Ханбин приказывает девушке отойти и сам собирает стекло. Смотрит на то, как он режется и не обращает даже внимания на это. Видит, что Ханбин совершенно спокоен. Ему все равно. Есть в его жизни клуб, нет в его жизни клуба. Для него это всего лишь «кружок после школы». Глаза его наполняются злостью и желчью.

\- Кусок дерьма! - Он пинает руку Ханбина и стекло рассыпается снова. - Счастливо оставаться, ебанутый!

Он выходит из бара и слышит в след крики Донхёка. Друг уже бежит за ним прочь из бара.

* * *

\- Ты можешь хотя бы мне объяснить?! - Донхёк входит в комнату, которую Чживон открыл с ноги только что. - Зачем ты так с ним?

\- Он кусок дерьма. Я ненавижу его всеми фибрами своей души. - Бобби сплевывает и достаёт сигарету.

\- Почему ты его так сильно ненавидишь? - В ответ лишь тишина.

Донхёку не нужен ответ на этот вопрос. Он его прекрасно знает. Но вот Бобби либо слишком тупой, что не понимает этого, либо... слишком тупой, потому что отрицает это.

\- Только потому что он видел тебя таким, какой ты есть?

\- Заткнись, - огрызается Бобби.

\- Потому что он видел тебя в бешенстве или, когда ты ржешь, как уёбок. Видел, как тебя ломает, как ты реагируешь на диснеевские мультики, как ты творишь чертову музыку двадцать пять часов из двадцати четырёх, как ты спишь, как ты ешь, как ты трахаешься. Между прочим, с ним же.

\- Ты нихуя не понимаешь!

\- Правда, что ли?! Так, ладно. Тогда объясни, - Донхёк садится за стол и складывает руки в замок. – Нахуя?

\- Так он проще меня забудет.

\- Бобби, блядь, ты пересмотрел американских сериалов для подростков? Что за бред?

Бобби выглядит запутавшимся и уставшим. Донхёк глубоко вздыхает и поправляет челку:

\- Ты унижаешь человека, которого любишь, с которым встречался больше полугода, и все об этом знали. Ты не замечаешь, как ему тяжело от того, как все с сочувствием начинают смотреть на него, как только ты начинаешь свою песню. И сказал ли он тебе хоть слова плохого за весь этот год? Нет. Он не набил тебе морду, не унизил, он терпит. И знаешь, что? С таким отношением чувства не вечны. Откуда я это знаю? Да потому что я видел его. С девушкой. И знаешь, им было вполне не плохо.

Бобби глухо смеётся и начинает кашлять.

\- Очень смешно, бро. Сваха из тебя просто заебенская вышла бы. Но знаешь… Срать. Срать! Я просто не хочу мешать его жизни.

\- А чем ты занимался весь этот год?

Бобби молчит и садится на ближайший стул:

\- Не знаю.

\- Знаешь, что, дорогой мой друг, если бы ты хотел, чтобы он забыл тебя, то оборвал бы любые связи с ним. Канул бы в лету и вернулся бы только тогда, когда я бы тебе сказал о том, что он жениться собирается. И ты бы ворвался прямо на его свадьбу и с криком "НЕТ" засосал бы его прямо под алтарем. - Донхёк закидывает ноги на стол. - А что ты смотришь так на меня? Всё по канону и закону американских сериалов про подростков. Только вот напомню тебе, что ты уже не подросток. Лет пять как.

\- Иди ты.

\- Испугался того, что педиком назовут?

\- Блядь, Ким Донхёк.

\- Я всего лишь спрашиваю, - он развел руками и схватил пачку сигарет со стола. - Чувак, я не стараюсь быть свахой или как ты там меня назвал, просто говорю факты. Ты любишь его. Он, все ещё, правда не понимаю почему, любит тебя. Только он, как взрослый человек не лезет на рожон, а ты продолжаешь его гнобить. Я не набил тебе рожу только потому, что ты мой друг, а ещё я пофигист. Я плохо знаю Ханбина, может он мазохист, кстати, это многое объясняет.

\- Ты заткнёшь свой рот или нет? - Бобби кидает в друга первое, что попадается под руку.

\- Короче, Ким Чживон, прекращай строить из себя невъебенского мученика и иди уже вымаливай прощение на коленях.

Он молчит и добавляет:

\- Боже, блядь, как по-гейски прозвучало.

Чживон хрипло рассмеётся, закидывая голову назад.

\- Нахуй надо. Я его не люблю, Донхёк. Да и вряд ли когда-то любил. Так, помешательство.

\- На полгода, - хмыкает друг.

\- Ну ты понимаешь. Захотелось разнообразия. Острых чувств и так далее.

\- Не понимаю, - признаётся Донхёк. – Я не понимаю.

\- Ах, да… Ты же у нас однолюб. Ебнутый в край романтик. – Он закатывает глаза и поправляет, лезущие в глаза, волосы.

\- Давай обойдемся без приплетания моей жены. И вообще Чживон, ты меня затрахал. А должен трахать его, причём, не ментально, а физически.

\- Надо будет, кстати, зайти к вам в гости. Ты хоть позвони, когда там ДжуХён приготовит свой пирог.

\- Не переводи тему.

\- Так всё, Донхёк, я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Поедешь в бар снова?

\- Нет, я не хочу сегодня больше никуда идти.

Донхёк смотрит на него исподлобья и вздыхает. На часах всего восемь вечера. Обычно Чживон задерживался в клубе до двенадцати, просто распиздяйствуя в рэперской компашке или запираясь в студии в одиночестве.

\- Не спейся только.

\- Ага.

\- Я ухожу.

\- Да вали уже.

\- Пока.

\- Вали давай.

Донхёк выходит из квартиры; Бобби тушит сигарету и поджимает ноги к груди.

-Паршиво, - отмечает он, для самого себя.

Чживон стянул с руки резинку для волос. Глупая фиолетовая тонкая резинка в ярко-желтый горох. Эта резинка давно у него. Он уже и не помнит, когда она у него появилась.

«Тебе идет больше, когда волосы не закрывают лица. Скулы видно. Красиво.»

Бобби завязывает отросшие волосы в неаккуратный хвост и включает компьютер. На рабочем столе красуется папка с не читаемым названием, в которой хранятся черновики песен и текстов. Бобби щёлкает в неё и начинает рыскать глазами в поисках тетрадки. Он поднимает голову на монитор и застывает. Мышка будто сама наводит на ещё одну папку и щёлкает по ней два раза. Чживон снова подвисает, но все же нажимает на видео.

_-_ _Эта хуйня работает?_

_\- Не ебу вообще…_

_-Зачем ты купил камеру? Ты же знаешь, что все наши выпуски будет снимать режиссёр. В баре есть свободная аудитория для съёмок._

_\- В баре дохуя чего есть, мне просто интересно, как это работает._

_\- Понятно все с тобой. Будущий бьюти-блоггер._

_\- Иди ты… Слушай, Ханбин, а спой на камеру. Я хочу проверить микрофон._

_\- Петь?_

_\- Ну, пожалуйста, Ханбин._

_Парень начинает петь известную матную песню, а второй начинает смеяться, закидывая голову назад._

Чживон выключает видео так и не досмотрев его до конца. Он включает черновую работу новой песни и хватается за карандаш. Он начинает писать текст, но толком ничего не получается. Он сидит за столом в одной и той же позе может час, но на листе появляется только один куплет, который Чживон переписал с заметок в телефоне. Карандаш почему-то торчит из волос около детской резиночки.

Чживон встает, разминая затекшие ноги и направляется на кухню, чтобы взять бутылку пива, но останавливается на середине пути. Он бросается к компьютеру и выключает его. В руках оказывается кошелёк и ключи от машины. Он вылетает из дома, словно ужаленный и бросается к машине. За окном машины мелькают многоэтажки офисов, которые уже почти опустели.

\- Ну если уж пить пиво, то хоть в хорошем месте, - Чживон сморит направо, пропуская машину на перекрёстке и сворачивает к мосту.

* * *

\- Ханбин, может хватит уже?

\- Мама, не мешай. Я и так редко приезжаю. Дай хоть дрова вам с отцом наколю.

\- А на кой же нам столько? – Госпожа Ким недоверчивым взглядом оглядывает стремительно растущую гору дров во дворе.

\- Мам, ну ты же знаешь, как много дров уходит на пивоварню. – Ханбин замахивается топором над новым паленом. - У папы времени нет. У него напряженная работа, - он с одного раза разрубает полено и вытирает пот со лба. - Иди лучше внутрь, мы вообще-то ещё открыты. - Он ярко улыбается матери.

Она укоризненно смотрит на него и качает головой. Скрестив руки на груди, она уходит в помещение маленького кафетерия. Ханбин смотрит ей вслед, пока она не скрывается за дверью. Он продолжает рубить дрова, полностью абстрагируясь от всего остального мира. Он злится. Только вот не на кого-то другого, а именно на себя. Потому что такой наивный. Потому что такой придурок. Ханбину хочется курить, но он бросил вот уже месяца четыре. Он замахивается топором и вгоняет его по середину лезвия в бревно. Ханбин стоит, поставив руки по бокам тела и тяжело дышит, восстанавливая дыхание.

\- Заебался.

Он выдыхает и смотрит, как еле различимое облако его дыхания поднимается в воздух. Ханбин разворачивается на подошве своих изношенных кроссовок и заходит внутрь кафе. Мама ходит от столика к столику, собирая грязную посуду.

\- Я отнесу, - Ханбин подходит к ней сзади и забирает целую гору грязной посуды.

\- Да я бы и сама справилась, - вздыхает Госпожа Ким. - Я не такая старая, чтобы ты делал за меня всё, Ханбин.

\- Конечно ты не старая, мамуль. - Ханбин забирает ещё парочку тарелок по пути на кухню.

Женщина застывает в дверном проёме, опираясь боком на косяк.

\- Я ещё не скоро приеду, поэтому делаю всё по максимуму.

\- А, точно. Скоро же защита твоего диплома. Мне приехать в универ?

\- Не стоит, я справлюсь самостоятельно.

\- Тогда обязательно отзвонись после защиты. - Госпожа Ким тепло смотрит на своего сына.

Такого взрослого, такого самостоятельного. На первом же курсе Ханбин нашёл себе хорошую работу и смог за год заработать на небольшую квартирку на Хондэ. Учится на отлично, все учителя души в нём не чают. Только во всей этой идеальности её сына, одиночество выделяется ещё ярче.

\- Ханбин…

\- Чего мамуль?

\- Может тебе уже пора парой обзавестись.

Тарелка выскальзывает из рук Ханбина и он ловит её почти у самой столешницы.

\- Мам, мы это много раз обсуждали.

\- Но, когда у тебя был парень ты был таким счастливым. Очень жаль, что мы так и не познакомились…

\- Не начинай пожалуйста эту тему снова, - Ханбин включает сильный напор и начинает смывать, прилипшую к тарелкам грязь.

\- Господи, да заведи ты себе уже хоть кого-нибудь! - Госпожа Ким отняла у сына тарелку и, густо намазав губку моющим средством, стала чистить её. – Заведи себе девушку, ну или парня, на худой конец.

Ханбин ухмыльнулся и укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Чего ты ухмыляешься? - Злится женщина. – Сынок, ты же знаешь, я не против. Не была и никогда не буду против счастья своего сына. – Она выключает воду и разворачивается к сыну, заглядывая в его глаза. - Хватит уже сохнуть по одному подонку.

\- Мам… - Ханбин вздыхает и трет переносицу. – Я не сохну ни по кому.

\- А почему тогда отшил Хаи?

\- Она не в моём вкусе. - Ханбин даже спрашивать не стал откуда его мама знает о Хаи.

Он догадывался, что здесь точно что-то не чисто. Слишком уж настойчиво девушка с ним общалась.

\- Мы с ней друзья, но не больше, мамуль.

\- Ханбин, такое долгое воздержание плохо сказывается на твоём организме и настроении. Ты постоянно торчишь дома, я же волнуюсь за тебя. В твоём возрасте мы с твоим отцом… - Госпожа Ким заливается краской. - Нам с твоим отцом было весело. Я что-то сомневаюсь, что тебе весело со своими учебниками.

Ханбин давит смешок и отвернулся к окну. Он вспомнил фотографии своей мамы, когда ей было 20 лет. Такая красивая, но холодная и недоступная. Тогда, по словам мамы, она была довольно закрыта от людей, но отец Ханбина, обычный соседский паренек, смог растопить её сердце своими историями, шутками и яркой улыбкой.

\- Мам, - Ханбин обнимает свою маму за плечи. – Ты же знаешь, что сейчас для меня карьера важнее отношений. Главное сейчас – получить диплом и устроиться на работу.

\- Но ведь тебе кто-то нужен рядом, кроме нас с отцом и Ханбель…

\- Нужен. Мам, я…

Их разговор прерывается громкими шагами и хриплым голосом:

\- Госпожа Ким, вы закрыты?

\- Чживон, ты что ли?

Госпожа Ким расцветает словно вишня весной: поправляет прическу, достает зеркало и освежает слой помады.

\- Нет, Чживон, мы не закрыты. Садись за столик, я сейчас подойду.

\- Мам…

\- Ханбин, поговорим позже.

Госпожа Ким отдергивает фартук и вышла в зал. Ханбин выходит сразу же за ней и натыкается на знакомые глаза.

\- Госпожа Ким, Вы, как всегда. Просто невероятны! - Бобби улыбается так ярко, что его можно вкручивать вместо лампочки.

\- Ох, Чживон, ты мне льстишь.

Ханбин стоит прямо за улыбающейся матерью, которая так мило общается с его бывшим. Он чувствует, как начинает закипать. Алая пелена неконтролируемого гнева застилает глаза. Ему хочется наброситься на Чживона и бить его до полусмерти, чтобы стереть эту улыбочку с его лица. Хочется сделать так, чтобы в его глазах было что-то кроме презрения. Пускай это будет страх или гнев, но не этот надменный взгляд, которым он довольствуется последний год. Хочется увидеть, как тот кашляет кровью, чтобы Чживон почувствовал себя на его месте. А потом пойти и вскрыться, потому что ревновать бывшего к матери до алой пелены это зашквар.

Видимо Ханбин смотрит на них слишком долго, потому что даже щебечущая мама замолкает и смотрит на него с недоумением. Ханбин прочищает горло.

\- Ах, точно! Вы же не знакомы! Чживон, познакомься, это мой сыночек Ханбин. Я про него тебе часто говорила.

\- Это тот самый, который Вас так редко навещает, - ухмыляется Бобби и придвигается к маме Ханбина поближе. - Что же ты так, Ханбин? У тебя такая прекрасная мама.

\- Ой, ну что ты в самом деле, Чживон, - Госпожа Ким фыркает и несильно бьёт его по плечу.- Ханбин, это мой постоянный посетитель Чживон. Он очень милый мальчик, так часто мне помогает, когда ты занят на учебе, да и…

\- Мы знакомы. - Отрезает Ханбин.

\- Как знакомы?

\- Мы на работе пересекались пару раз, Госпожа Ким.

В помещении наступает тишина. Госпожа Ким переводит взгляд то на Чживона, то на Ханбина. Сами же парни смотрят друг на друга и воздух между ними буквально можно резать ножом.

-О! - Госпожа Ким начинает посмеиваться. – Надо же… - Она издает громкий смешок и прикрывает рот рукой. - Надо же, какое совпадение.

\- Да уж, - хором сказали молодые люди.

Ханбин смущается и отводит глаза в сторону. Чживон громко кашляет и с деланным интересом начинает рассматривать свои кроссовки. Госпожа Ким смотрит на них с недопониманием и словно о чем-то догадывается.

\- Ну, я во двор.

\- Ну, я за столик.

Сказав снова одновременно каждый бросает на оппонента холодный взгляд. Ханбин вылетает на задний двор, словно пробка из бутылки шампанского. Сердце глухо стучит в его груди, отдаваясь легким гулом в голове. Виски пульсируют, а кулаки сжимаются так сильно, что на местах ногтей появляются покраснения, грозившие перерасти в синяки.

Ненависть. Боль. Сильная привязанность. Любовь. Всё это давило на Ханбина. Он никогда не был нытиком или тряпкой. Да ему было глубоко плевать на всех с высокой колокольни! За этот год его жизнь намного улучшилась: шоу на канале бара имело большой успех; он заканчивал университет и собирался работать по специальности; он завёл котёнка, которого назвал Чану и таскался с ним; в жизни появилась стабильность. Так почему он так убивается из-за какого-то бывшего? Понять это он был не в силах. Просто устал додумывать, размышлять, загонять себя в угол. Он любит его, всё ещё любит. И не понимает: за что? И злится из-за этого незнания.

Ханбин хватает топор и со всей дури бьёт по полену: оно разлетается на два одинаковых бруска. Хочется отпустить всё это напряжение. Хочется уже дышать полной грудью, а не задыхаться при одном только взгляде на Чживона. Он долбает по новым поленам, выпуская весь свой гнев.

\- Ого, а не жалко собратьев убивать?

Ханбин тяжело вздыхает и выпрямляется. Тупой подкол с отсылкой на дисс Бобби. Он тогда назвал его бревном в постели. Обидно не было, потому что Ханбин прекрасно помнил, как тот кончил, едва войдя в него. Он часто подкалывал Чживона этим, но дисс писать не стал.

\- Хочешь попробовать? Ты же часто помогаешь моей маме, - резко отрезает Ханбин.

\- Уж прости, но я не знал, что это твоя мать. Она слишком хорошая женщина для такого сына.

Ханбин сужает глаза и бросает топор. В несколько шагов он преодолевает расстояние между ними, подходя не сильно близко.

\- Запомни, Бобби Ким, если ты тронешь мою семью хоть пальцем… Если из-за тебя они пострадают. Если ты сделаешь им больно или плохо, то я тебе, - Ханбин говорит так быстро, что задыхается в своих словах. – Я тебе сердце выжгу.

Расстояние между ними сузилось до нескольких сантиметров. Они и сами не заметили, как их лбы немного соприкасаются. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и у каждого перед глазами алая, тягучая пелена гнева.

\- Какая жалость, у меня его нет.

Если бы Ханбин вовремя не пришёл в себя, то неизвестно чем бы закончились эта игра в гляделки. Он вздохнул и отодвинулся от Чживона, потирая переносицу. -

Нахуя ты пришёл сюда? - тихо говорит он, но Чживон ухмыляется в ответ и отвечает.

\- Я пришёл посидеть в беседке. К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

Ханбин молча отходит и снова поднимает топор. Он окидывает разбросанные по половине заднего двора дрова и начинает их собирать вместе, чтобы сделать хотя-бы визуальный порядок.

\- О, Чживон, ты здесь.

\- Да, Госпожа Ким. Пить пиво на свежем воздухе лучше всего.

\- А что это у тебя?

\- Это… Да, я порой балуюсь. Песни пишу.

\- Ого! Ничего себе. Может споёшь попозже?

Ханбин ухмыляется, когда слышит, как Чживон давится пивом: наверняка пишет очередной дисс.

\- Она ещё не готова. Совсем плоха. – Отвечает Чживон хрипло.

\- Ну, хорошо, дописывай и потом споёшь когда-нибудь.

\- Мам, ты чего снова пришла? - Ханбил поднимается с корточек и отряхивает руки.

\- Я тут нашла парочку книг по педагогике. Ты говорил, что у тебя с ней проблемы. Может эти книги пригодятся. Я по ним экзамен сдавала в пединституте.

Ханбин мысленно стонет: с педагогикой действительно были недоработки. Ему нечем было дополнить диплом, а страниц ему не хватало.

\- Да, мам, ты прямо спасла меня. Спасибо. Думаю, ещё успею выучить до защиты.

\- Я уверена, сынок, что у тебя всё получится. И ты станешь прекрасным, - она хихикает. – Потомственным учителем.

Ханбин ухмыляется и поднимает глаза от книги. Но почему-то встречается взглядом с Чживоном. То выглядит до безумия комично: кружка с пивом застыла в воздухе, глаза вот-вот вылетят из орбит, а рот открыт. Когда Чживон понимает, что его палят, то отпивает пиво и давится. Он тихо кашляет и устремляет свой взгляд на закуску. Госпожа Ким быстро целует сына в щёку и заходит в дом бормоча что-то про то, как быстро растут дети. Ханбин решил просмотреть книги: они были действительно хороши. У него отлегло от сердца. Он выдыхает и складывает книги на стул, стоящий рядом с беседкой.

\- Ты будешь учителем?

\- Да, а что? - Холодно отвечает Ханбин.

\- Ты не говорил.

\- А я должен?

Чживон молчит в ответ и буравит его взглядом. Он отворачивается и отпивает пиво. Ханбин мысленно желает ему подавиться и удивляется почему это грёбанное пиво всё никак не кончается.

\- Забавно…

\- Что именно?

\- Ты учитель, а я врач…

\- Врач?!

\- Ну да… Не полный, правда. Не прошёл интернатуру: бросил ради клуба. – Чживон ухмыляется сам себе.

\- Бог существует. - медленно говорит Ханбин. - Спас жизни стольким людям.

\- Я был отличником.

\- Господь Всемогущий, - Ханбин перекрестился.

Почему-то эти слова не были полны привычной злости. Старые добрые дружеские подколы, которыми они обменивались ещё тогда, когда общались нормально. Воцарилось молчание. Никто из них не продолжает разговор и Ханбин этому очень рад. На минуту ему даже показалось, что все как раньше. Он потягивается и вздыхает, привлекая внимание Чживона.

\- Знаешь, всё к лучшему. Я подготовлюсь к защите и сделаю это действительно хорошо. И ты давай готовься. Как я и говорил этот сезон будет жестким.

\- Угу, - хмыкает тихо Чживон. - Удачи, что ли…

\- Забавно, что ты мне это говоришь, - честно говорит Ханбин.

\- Мне стыдно за то, что я сделал. Это всё-таки не по-пацански. Я хоть и ненавижу тебя, но такого даже врагу не пожелаешь.

\- Ну, в баре у нас абсолютная монархия и если Джей не будет периодически устраивать публичные наказания все решат, что он добрый и лояльный правитель.

\- Ты на историка что ли учишься?

\- Нет, на математика.

Они снова замолкают, ощущая всю неловкость ситуации. Поливать друг друга грязью весь год, а тут они разговаривают так просто, без желания унизить или ударить побольнее. Узнали то, что не говорили друг другу будучи вместе.

\- А я учился на травматолога.

\- Ого, - тихо хмыкает Ханбин. – Думаю, тебе надо пройти интернатуру. Уверен, у тебя получится. Тем более музыка – прекрасное дополнение к жизни.

Молчание уже становится пыткой. Ханбину хочется ругнуться матом потому что это молчание буквально осязаемо. Оно забирается под кожу и течёт по венам, и попадает в сердце, а оно орёт: «Идиоты!», но мозг парирует: «Молчи, где твоя гордость?!». Поэтому Ханбин решает, что пора сваливать. Валить куда подальше. Потому что любое его слово может быть использовано против него же.

\- Удачи, - летит ему вслед.

\- Ага, тебе тоже.

* * *

Неделя пролетает так быстро, что Ханбин даже успевает потеряться в днях недели. Он встаёт и потягивается.

\- Фак! - с этими словами он вскакивает с кровати, сбросив Чану с кровати. – Ой, прости, дружище!

Кот посылает ему недовольный взгляд, а потом переводит взгляд на часы: на часах десять пятнадцать, а защита диплома начинается ровно в одиннадцать. Взгляд кота смягчается, и он будто вздыхает, наблюдая за мельтешащим хозяином. Ханбин твёрдо уверен, что все те, кто говорит, что животные не обладают интеллектом, нагло врут.

Он моментально надевает подготовленный заранее костюм и хватает бутерброд, который благополучно приготовил вчера на ужин и так же благополучно забыл о нем.

\- Здравствуйте, я Ким Ханбин, я учусь на четвертом курсе педагогического университета… - Он хлебает остывший чай и проговаривает свой диплом. – На этом слайде мы видим…

Он хватает свой портфель и выбегает из дома. А потом возвращается, чтобы выключить свет. На его счастье, он успевает прямо к приезду автобуса, а значит волноваться не о чем. Ханбин внимательно перечитывает черновики с пометками черной пастой и вспоминает всё, что говорил ему перподаватель на консультации. Он выходит на своей остановке и поспешно суёт листок в портфель.

\- Перед смертью не надышишься, - тихо хмыкает он себе.

Он идёт по тихим коридорам университета. Обычно здесь не пропихнуться от доставучих младшекурсников. Он тихо ухмыляется своим воспоминаниям. Ещё год назад он не особо обращал внимания на свой универ, но сейчас уходить от сюда немного больно. Он подходит к своей аудитории и слышит голос парня из факультета Международной Литературы. Он внимательно вслушивается и понимает, что до конца ещё примерно минут пятнадцать: он уже слышал его работы на репетиции. Он мысленно желает Чжинхвану удачи и выдыхает: у него в запасе ещё примерно полчаса, как бы не больше. Кто знает этих перподов…

На улице сидят такие же, как и он, старшекурсники. Кто-то нервозно повторяет тему своего диплома, кто-то особо отчаянный доделывает этот самый диплом, а некоторые предпочитают не напрягаться, ну потому что бесполезно. К таким и направляется Ханбин.

\- Привет ребят, - он садится за столик напротив своих однокурсников.

\- Привет, Бин. Как ты готов?

\- Да в рот я ебал этот диплом.

Ребята смеются. Ну, а что им ещё остаётся кроме как ржать.

\- Слушай, Бин, - ухмыляется Чихун, сидящий напротив него. – Тебе никто не звонил с утра?

\- Я особо не заметил, - хмыкает тот в ответ.

Чихун так же учится в этом университете, правда на учителя корейского языка. Они всегда находились в хороших отношениях. Чихун даже как-то раз неплохо так вмазал Чживону, когда тот напился и стал во всю глотку кричать непотребства в сторону Ханбина. Он никогда не обижался на все эти выкрики, диссы, потому что понимал, что обижаться глупо и как-то по-детски, злился правда, но Чихуну был очень благодарен.

\- Есть пропущенный с неизвестного мне номера.

\- Тогда перезванивай скорее. Это Джей.

\- С чего бы это он?

\- Когда он тебя выгнал, то первые дни он более-менее справлялся: перекладывал отчеты на других людей, распределял между особо надёжными, сам писал немного. Правда потом его послал Саймон, зам его, а потом и все остальные. – Чихун усмехается и поправляет свои очки. - Честно говоря он и на меня хотел их скинуть, я еле отмазался. Ты ушёл во вторник, а в пятницу он уже сам сидел над этими бумажками. - Ханбин счастлив до чертиков. Наконец-таки Джеей понял какого это работать с бумагами. Он уже мысленно радуется прибавке к зарплате. - В понедельник он пришёл весь злющий и с мешками под глазами, но ничего не сказал. А в этот четверг он взвыл волком. Стал у всех твой номер выпрашивать. Ходил и клянчил его у всех подряд.

\- И кто дал?

\- Он потом вспомнил, что номер твой забит в контракте. А ходил просил у всех подряд. Никто давать его не хотел: все знали, что у тебя защита диплома. Но громче всех орал Чживон. Он сначала говорил, что не знает, а потом начал посылать Джея, чтобы тот не мешал тебе готовиться к диплому.

\- М, надо же…

\- Гляньте! Это случаем не Джей Пак? - Послышалось у них за спинами. - Тот известный рэпер? Что он делает в нашем универе?

И в самом деле Джей Пак стоит около огромной колонны и копается в телефоне.

\- Ну, ты посмотри только на это… - Чихун усмехается и тыкает пальцем на телефон Ханбина. - Решил лично поговорить. Иди, успокой уже нашего истеричного начальничка.

Ханбин скидывает номер и видит, что Джей машет руками и что-то говорит. Скорее всего, ругается матом. Ханбин смотрит на часы и понимает, что долгий разговор у них не получится.

\- Джебом-хён! - Он вскидывает руку вверх и идет по направлению к начальнику. - Какими судьбами в нашем универе?

\- Ханбин! – На Джее красуются тёмные очки и кепка натянута на голову чуть ли не по переносицу. - Ханбин, дорогой мой, ценный работник, который больше не будет называть меня по имени в публичном месте или я его уебу.

\- Джебом-хён, если вы что-то хотели, то давайте побыстрее, у меня защита вот-вот.

Джей молчит какое-то время, а потом снимает кепку и очки. На его лице видна сильная усталость и огромные мешки под глазами.

\- Ханбин, БиАй, я прошу тебя, - его голос действительно уставший, но все ещё такой, какой и должен быть у всех начальников. - Умоляю, вернись пожалуйста. Мне эти бумажки в ёбанных кошмарах снятся. Понимаешь, я сплю по часу-полтора в день и то мне снятся кошмары!

\- Джебом-хён, понимаете, я спешу, у меня защита ещё повторить много чего надо. Я вернусь, когда месяц пройдет, всё-таки, люди должны на моём примере понять, чего делать нельзя. - Ханбин специально играет с директором и тот это отчетливо понимает, хоть голос Ханбина даже на сотую долю не звучит саркастически. – Я пойду, пожалуй.

\- Стой! - Джей хватает его за руку. – Прибавка и премия. И возвращение на проект.

Ханбин уже больше не может сдерживать улыбку. Он рассчитывал только на прибавку, а тут и премия, и возвращение в проект.

\- Конечно я вернусь, хён. Но сейчас у меня защита, дай пожалуйста мне получить моё высшее образование.

\- Спасибо, - Джей сейчас кажется вот-вот заплачет, а потом он вспоминает, что он начальник.

– Иди. Удачи.

\- Спасибо, Джебом-хён.

Ханбин знает, что Джея бесит, когда его называют настоящим именем, но не оставить последнее слово за ним было бы обидно. Он бежит к своей аудитории, потому что только что увидел Чжинхвана, который вышел из помещения и сорвал с себя галстук.

\- Приходи сегодня! – Слышит он вслед.

Чжинхван устало косится в сторону бегущего Ханбина, как бы говоря: «Я справился, и ты справишься.»

Аудитория уже полна людей. Очень странно, что так много людей пришло, его тоже часто заставляли ходить на защиту дипломов. Он взлетает к трибуне, чувствуя себя на редкость окрылённым. Приёмную комиссию такая радость студента немного озадачивает. Почему-то Ханбин чувствует на себе очень внимательный взгляд и отрывает взгляд от компьютера, скользя по толпе, но быстро забивает на это: он все-таки защищается.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ким Ханбин, и я будущий потомственный учитель. Очень надеюсь, что таковым стану, но для этого мне необходимо ваше внимание. Прошу, поддержите меня.

Комиссия заметно удивляется, а по аудитории летят смешки. Ханбин разворачивается к доске.

\- Итак, тема моего диплома...

* * *

Ребята едва успели зайти в бар, как их окружило огромное количество людей. Все они молчали, не решаясь спрашивать у них о результатах защиты, но и дальше в бар не пропускали.

\- Ну, что? Как оно? - Робко спрашивает Зико.

\- Защитились, - отвечает Чихун в бар.

\- Открывай шампанское! - Вскакивает Джей. - Сегодня мы гуляем!

\- Ура!

Музыка орёт на всю мощность колонок и от битов уже болит голова. Ханбин мнет в руках алюминиевую банку с пивом, скорее всего уже кипяченым. В баре так жарко, что кажется, что он в сауне. Ханбин ставит банку и решает, что сейчас прекрасное время для того, чтобы выйти на улицу. Тем более сосущийся с какой-то беловолосой девчонкой Мино его порядком задолбал.

Ханбин направляется к черному выходу и видит, как Джей пьёт шампанское прямо из горла и говорит что-то сидящему напротив Саймону. Снова, наверное, втирает про зубные коронки: его любимая тема для разговора в пьяном состоянии. Джей, кроме бара, имеет постоянную работу, он стоматолог. Ханбин знает далеко не всех, но большинство знакомых из бара имеют высшее образование, а порой и два. Зико, например, закончил консерваторию на скрипача, а сейчас учится на программиста заочно. Причём, первое образование он получил всего год назад и естественно, что его поперли из общежития. И его приютил Чихун, добрая душа. Никогда ещё скромный студент пединститута так не ошибался. Зико был ужасной грамматической ошибкой в его идеальном рассказе. Но как-то уживались уже год. Даже слухи ходили по бару.

Ханбин выходит на задний двор. В нос ударяет свежий воздух, голова прочищается.

\- Почему нет, Бобби? Я не понимаю… У нас же всё было хорошо.

\- То, что у нас была половая связь — это не значит, что я готов встречаться с тобой. ШинХе, ты живёшь в 21 веке. Сейчас никто не будет брать на себя ответственность за парочку перепихонов.

Ханбин выпрямляется в спине и смотрит на двух людей, стоящих поодаль. Нам ШинХе хорошенькая пианистка из команды Грея. Она известна тем, что никому не позволяла трогать себя. Жуткая злая, колкая недотрога, но с этим безумно талантливая девчушка. Она стоит напротив курящего Чживона и Ханбин видит только её спину: она напряжена. Девушка размахивается и даёт Бобби звонкую пощёчину. Он роняет сигарету, но ничего не говорит, лишь тушит ногой почти полную сигарету.

\- Почему? Только потому что ты всё ещё пидор? - Её голос звучит колко, с издёвкой. - Я думала, ты изменился. Подлечился что ли, - Смех у неё неприятный и Ханбин испытывает желание хорошенько дать ей по самодовольному личику. - Но ты всё такой же, как и этот больной.

Чживон хватает её за руку и тянет на себя.

\- Ещё слово вылетит из твоего поганого рта, и ты пожалеешь, что открыла его.

\- Хах! Весь этот цирк только ради того, чтобы твой дружок на тебя внимание обратил. - Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. – Какой ты жалкий. Ущербный. Как и твой голубок. Два педика. - Выплёвывает она.

\- Нападение лучшая защита, - Ханбин говорит деланно спокойно, подходя ближе. - Но только не в случае, когда противник сильнее тебя физически. – Он опускает руку Чживона, которая находится в воздухе, готовясь нанести удар. – То, что тебе больно не значит, что ты должна оскорблять людей. Иди лучше подальше, пока действительно не получила.

Девушка вырывается из ослабшей хватки Чживона и бежит от них в слезах, крича какие-то оскорбления.

\- Девушке бы научиться себя контролировать сначала. – Ханбин шумно выдыхает. - Ты конечно тоже молодец, не мог помягче отшить?

Чживон не отвечает, смотря куда-то вниз. Ханбин тоже опускает глаза и резко отдергивает руку от руки Чживона. И когда они успели пальцы-то сплести?

\- Кхем, - Ханбину настолько неловко, что он начинает напоминать перезрелую помидорку. Хорошо, что в темноте этого не видно. – Так, что ты делаешь здесь?

\- Бабу отшивал, а сейчас с тобой стою.

\- Ну, да, - Ханбину одновременно смешно и грустно от этой ситуации. - Я… видел. Да.

\- Бин… - тихо зовёт его Чживон.

\- С чего это ты? – Ханбин в изумлении поворачивает голову и натыкается на лицо Чживона буквально в нескольких сантиметрах.

Он пытается отойти, но почему-то ноги его не слушаются. И говоря откровенно, он и не хочет отворачиваться от этих глаз.

\- Она, какой бы мразью не была, права, чёрт дери… Я просто ёбанный педик, который совершил дохуя ошибок.

\- Ошибки для того, чтобы их совершать, а потом исправлять, не так ли?

\- Ты поможешь мне перестать быть застрявшем во взрослом теле подростком?

\- Если только прекратишь ломать комедию, Чживон. Он улыбается так ярко, что у Ханбина, который хотел держать как-то свои чувства в узде, тоже появляется улыбка.

\- Упс! - На пороге стоят Зико и Донхёк. – Мы кажется не вовремя.

\- Пойдём, дай голубкам поворковать.

\- Иди в жопу, Донхёк, - громко кричит Чживон и, обнимая Ханбина за плечи, посылает другу фак.

* * *

\- Сука, как же я скучал по твоему телу.

\- По дереву? - Блядь, ты мне теперь будешь это долго припоминать?

\- Да, долго.

Чживон притягивает его к себе, настойчиво целуя, проникая языком внутрь. Он скользит руками по телу Ханбина, по его спине, по его пояснице. Чживон хочет завалить его прямо в коридоре, но еле отрываясь от него, идёт в комнату.

\- Она не сильно изменилась…

\- Ты говорить будешь или делом заниматься? - Ханбин расстёгивает ему ширинку и становится на колени.

Ты же не… Ох чёрт!

Ханбин проводит языком по головке и стволу. Чживону приходится найти себе опору, чтобы не упасть: он хватается за дверной косяк.

\- Ханбин! Ох, блядь, - Чживон сбивчиво дышит и крепко сжимает руки в кулаки.

Чживон вспоминает их отношения год назад: каждый был эгоистом в этих отношениях. Один перепихон, второй, третий, всё росло словно снежный ком. Секс дома, на кухне, в студии, в туалете бара. Где они только не перетрахались. Каждый день был, как последний. Всё было жестко, по началу без любви. Когда Чживон понял, что влюбился, то оказалось, что Ханбин так сильно въелся в его кожу, что без него было, как в агонии. А когда Чживон решился признаться ему, то…

\- Сука, ах… - Чживон хватает его за волосы и покачивает бёдрами навстречу. Ханбин понимает, что до разрядки Чживону хватит пары толчков и быстро высвобождается из его хватки. Он поднимается и хитро смотрит в его глаза. - Ах, ты маленький…

Чживон утонул в Ханбине ещё очень давно. Даже когда он читал на сцене диссы в его сторону, когда покрывал его матом, когда говорил, как ненавидит его, он продолжал утопать в холодном взгляде, чувствуя боль в сердце и сладкую тяжесть в низу живота.

Чживон подхватывает Ханбина на руки, на что слышит недовольный вскрик.

\- Молчать, - он бьёт его по заднице и целует. Он несет его, попутно избавляясь от штанов. - Сейчас я сделаю тебе хорошо.

\- Не кончи только, как войдешь.

Кровать Жёсткая и Чживон немного медлит, а потом аккуратно укладывает Ханбина на кровать, вытрахивая языком его рот. Его рука проникает в бельё и Чживон слышит тихий, сдерживаемый стон. Чживон стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с бельём.

\- Ты у меня попоёшь, - тихо говорит он самому себе. – Ты же будешь стонать подо мной, да, БиАй?

Ханбин тяжело дышит, когда Чживон проводит языком по его шее и спускается ниже, к соскам, несильно сжимая в руке его член. Эта уже их старая традиция: Ханбин выводит Чживона из себя своим молчанием, потому что слишком гордый, потому что стыдно стонать, как течная сучка. Чживон протягивает руку к прикроватной тумбочке и достаёт из верхнего ящика баночку со смазкой.

\- Меня ждал?

\- Нет, с другими трахался.

Чживон хищно улыбается и вводит два пальца сразу. Ханбин болезненно вскрикивает и бьёт рукой по кровати.

\- Тише, мальчик мой, - Чживон кусает мочку его уха и проводит языком за ним.

Пальцы проходят глубже и Чживон чувствует ноющее чувство от одного только представления, как же там узко. Он прекрасно знал, что Ханбин врёт, про других. Весь этот год они были заняты только друг другом: Чживон писал на него диссы и поливал грязью, а Ханбин мельтешил у него перед глазами, вызывая пелену злости на самого себя. Чживон оставляет яркий засос на ключице и чувствует, как Ханбин сам толкается на встречу пальцам. Он резко вынимает их, поднимает его ногу себе на плечо и нависает на вытянутых руках над его лицом. Ханбин сбивчиво дышит, что-то тихо бормоча, а его глаза смотрят на Чживона сквозь пелену возбуждения. Он сейчас такой красивый, открытый, яркий в своём возбуждении, а не холодный и отстранённый, как весь этот год. У Чживона сосёт под ложечкой, он понимает, что ведь это он виноват в этом.

\- Ханбин, я никогда тебя не брошу больше, слышишь, - он аккуратно входит внутрь. - Ты мой, я тебя никому не отдам. Никто не смеет коснуться тебя.

\- Ким, блядь, ах, Чживон, - на одном дыхании говорит Ханбин. – Хватит тянуть резину. Я не кисейная барышня!

Чживон толкается во всю длину и ловит громкий стон Ханбина. Он продолжает толкаться внутрь, слушая сбивчивое дыхание и яркие стоны. Он ловит больной экстаз с того, что мышцы так сильно сжимают его плоть. Перед глазами всё плывёт, но тут Ханбин издаёт немного болезненный стон и Чживон меняет позицию, посадив Ханбина на себя сверху.

\- Да, вот так, ах, - Ханбин стонет и подаётся навстречу бедрами, когда Чживон толкается в него во всю длину.

С губ Ханбина вырываются стоны, он кусает свои губы и Чживон чувствует, как член набухает. Ханбин упирается в его торс руками и двигается навстречу.

\- Я сейчас, - Ханбин упирается руками в грудь Чживона и сильно её царапает.

Чживон касается рукой его члена и чувствует, что тот уже на пределе. Он надрачивает ему, пока тот не изливается на их животы. Ханбин цепляется за его плечи и громко стонет, когда Чживон начинает с силой толкаться внутрь. Чживон ловит звёздочки глазами от того, как становится тесно. Он изливается прямо в него. Крепко сжав его бёдра и повторяя его имя.

Они лежат на кровати под тонким летним одеялом и обнимают друг друга. Им сейчас так хорошо, что лучше и не придумаешь. Каждый раз, когда Ханбин прижимается к нему или наклоняет голову у Чживона так громко стучит сердце, что, кажется, слышно даже на Аляске.

\- Почему ты тогда ушёл?

\- Потому что испугался, - Чживон прижимает Ханбина к себе посильнее, чтобы тот точно никуда не сбежал, не исчез. – Я тогда услышал ваш с отцом разговор…

_\- Я тебе разрешил учится на того, на кого ты хотел, но ты и так знаешь, что я не в восторге от твоего выбора. А теперь ты хочешь мне сказать, что ты гей?! Это переходит все границы!_

_\- Папа, я его люблю и не хочу это обсуждать. Вот уж не думал, что для тебя важна ориентация._

_\- Конечно важна! Мне важно, чтобы у меня был внук, а ты мне говоришь, что трахаешься с мужиками?! Как я должен отреагировать?_

_\- Ты меня вообще слышишь?!_

_Раздаётся звук пощёчины, голос Ханбина замолкает._

_\- Ты мне не сын больше! Чтобы я тебя больше на пороге моего дома не видел!_

\- То есть только из-за слов моего отца ты…

\- Я решил, что если ты меня возненавидишь, то найдешь себе девушку, родишь с ней твоему отцу внука… Я решил, что так будет лучше. Только ты, как на зло, не хотел меня ненавидеть. Ты просто делал вид, что меня не существует. Поначалу ты просто пытался во мне ревность вызвать… Заигрывал со всеми подряд. - Ханбин выдаёт тихий смешок. - Не то, чтобы я не ревновал, я ревновал, но это только заставляло меня ненавидеть себя. А потом, я увидел, как ты смотришь на меня, когда я целовался с какой-то тёлкой… Так паршиво я никогда себя не чувствовал.

\- Мой отец не против.

\- Что?

\- Теперь он не против. Это была ссора буквально на два дня. Когда я приехал домой, то мама ему во всю мозг прессовала. Я тогда сказал, что люблю тебя очень сильно и что если он меня выгоняет, то я буду даже рад этому. А потом, буквально в этот же день, ты меня бросил.

\- Ханбин, - Чживон снова прижался к нему, словно маленький ребенок.

\- Если я могу…

\- Пройди интернатуру.

\- Что?

\- Я просто хочу увидеть тебя в этом халате.

Чживон начинает громко смеяться и зарывается в волосы Ханбина. От него пахнет хвойным шампунем, пивом и той сладковатой фигнёй, которую курил Джей в баре. Чживон обнимает его и понимает, что впервые за весь год счастлив.

* * *

\- Сынок! Иди помоги мне с ужином!

\- Да, мам, уже иду.

Ханбин выдыхает белое облако пара и отрывается от своего уже полюбившегося дела: колки дров.

\- Мам! - Ханбин отдаёт дрова отцу и снимает ботинки.

\- Зачем ты снова раскладываешь на пятерых? - Он забирает одну тарелку со стола.

\- Что значит почему? Разве он не придёт?

\- Мам, он работает.

\- В Рождество? - Госпожа Ким снова забирает тарелку и ставит её на своё место. - В такой день он может прийти пораньше. Это же праздник.

\- У врачей нет выходных и праздников, мам. - Ханбин обходит стол и снова забирает тарелку со всеми столовыми приборами. - Особенно если эти врачи — интерны.

\- А почему тогда твой папа смог отпроситься с работы?

\- Потому что я заведующий отделения, - тихо ответил отец из-за газеты.

\- У него там на работе звери что ли? Не могут отпустить на праздник. - Её голос звучит разочарованно и чувствуется толика обиды.

\- Там всего лишь врачи, дорогая. Давайте садится, он всё равно не придёт.

На часах уже восемь вечера. Ханбин прекрасно понимает Чживона. Он сам взял с собой тесты на проверку. Завтра всё-таки рабочий день. Отец тоже прекрасно его понимает, даже предлагал работу в своей больнице, но Чживон отказался ради той больницы, что поближе к работе Ханбина. Но для отца это был благородный поступок со стороны Чживона. Он почти забыл, что он спит с его сыном.

\- Как на работе, сынок? - Спрашивает его отец.

\- Неплохо. Детишки умные пошли. Наглые, но умные.

\- Ты же не будешь работать на Рождество? - Хватается Госпожа Ким, накладывая Ханбёль кукурузу.

\- Конечно нет, - Ханбин косится на отца, который с самым непримечательным видом пьёт вино: сам скорее всего взял работу на дом.

\- Братик, а где зять? - Раздаётся громкий голосок.

Ханбин давится водой и пялится на младшую сестру. Его отец чуть краснеет, а мама прыскает в рукав.

\- Ханбёль-и, понимаешь, Чживон работает.

\- Но сегодня же Рождество...

Ханбин косится на мать, которая смотрит на дочь с одобрением.

\- Понимаешь, он очень занят. Он спасает жизни других людей.

\- Правда?

\- Конечно, я уверен, что сейчас он очень занят. Если бы у него было время, он бы обязательно заехал к нам, ты же знаешь, он тебя очень любит.

\- Да, я знаю, - Ханбёль гордо вскидывает голову. - Зять меня очень любит.

Мама снова прыскает в рукав и, еле сдерживая улыбку, начинает есть праздничную курицу.

\- Ханбёль, давай договоримся, что ты будешь называть его братиком, ладно?

\- Но ведь ты мой братик, а он твой муж.

\- Простите, я схожу за картошкой, - Госпожа Ким хватает почти полную тарелку и уходит на кухню.

Отец кидает на неё грустный обреченный взгляд: он не очень любит, когда эту тему мусолят дольше, чем пять минут.

\- Ханбёль, понимаешь, Чживон очень смущается, когда ты зовешь его зятем. Он очень бы хотел, чтобы ты называла его братиком, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, братик. Я буду называть его _старшим_ братиком.

Отец сдавленно крякает и с хмурым видом поедает салат.

\- Я пойду маме помогу.

Ханбин заходит на кухню и видит стоящую около окна мать, слегка подрагивающую от смеха.

\- Ну и кто вложил ребенку, что мы женаты? - Ханбин стал перекладывать несчастное пюре из кастрюли в тарелку.

\- Надо же было объяснить ей почему двое взрослых мужчин живут вместе, приезжают на каждые праздники и спят в одной кровати.

\- Что угодно, но не это. - Ханбин не умеет злиться на мать. - Она спрашивает такие вопросы, что отца коробит от них.

\- Теперь это твоя святая обязанность, сынок, - Госпожа Ким забирает у него тарелку и уходит, тихо посмеиваясь.

Ханбин вздыхает. Вдруг его телефон начинает трезвонить, так громко, что по началу пугает его.

\- Да?

_-_ _Ханбин, привет._

\- О, Донхёк.

_\- Ты сейчас у родителей?_

\- Да, а что?

_-_ _Тогда выйди на улицу, пожалуйста._

Ханбин отнимает от уха гудящий телефон и смотрит в окно. Действительно, около ворот стоит серая машина.

\- Ты чего приехал? - Спрашивает Ханбин, который так и выбежал в тапочках и футболке.

\- И тебя с Рождеством.

\- С Рождеством.

\- Я хотел отдать вам с Чживоном, но видимо, этот придурок работает.

\- Да, у него дежурство. Ты почему не на вечеринке? Джей же обещал шампанское рекой.

\- Не только у тебя с Чживоном может быть личная жизнь. - Улыбается он.

Ханбин смотрит за его плечо и, действительно, кто-то сидит в его машине. И почему-то Ханбину кажется, что для миниатюрной жёны Донхека, этот человек слишком толстый.

\- Ей! Это секрет, пока что. - Одергивает он друга. - Открывай давай.

\- Розовые наручники, Донхёк, серьёзно?!

\- Ну, ничего, что ты забыл подарок в доме, мне не нужно, - он поспешно отходит от друга и улыбается над своей гениальной идеей. 

\- Донхёк! - Ханбин смотрит, как друг со скоростью света отходит к машине. - С Рождеством!

\- С Рождеством. Как на УЗИ сходите, скажите.

\- Как ты..?!

Ханбин залетает в дом и под вопросительные взгляды семьи бежит на верх, чтобы как можно подальше спрятать злосчастный подарок. Когда он возвращается, то Ханбёль во всю рассказывает о чем-то.

\- Вот когда я вырасту, то стану учителем, как мамочка и братик.

\- Правда, Ханбёль-и? - Гладит её мама по голове.

\- Да, я стану очень хорошим учителем, а мой муж будет врачом, как папа и _старший_ братик. Чжунэ будет обо мне заботиться.

Ханбин и его отец вместе давятся едой.

\- Чжунэ? Тот самый хулиган, что дергал тебя за косички весь семестр? - Ханбин прочищает горло и ошалело смотрит на сестру.

\- Да, Чжунэ очень хороший.

\- Хороший? Да он же...

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду на верх, - отец встаёт с места и с тучным видом уходит в свою комнату.

\- Ханбин, поможешь убраться, пока я укладываю Ханбёль спать?

За уборкой стола проходит может час или два. Мама чуть поворчала на Ханбина, когда увидела, что тот садится за стол с целой горой непроверенных тестов, но ничего не сделала.

\- Уже двенадцать? - Ханбин поднял голову от последнего листочка с тестами на часы. Он встает из-за стола и накрывает его на одного человека.

\- Ждать глупо, - говорит он себе. - Я накрою и уйду спать.

Он садится напротив и ещё раз просматривает тесты. Он просыпается от тихого скрипа и поднимает голову от столешницы.

\- Долго ждал?

\- Нет, я тесты проверял.

\- Правда? - Чживон похож на выжатый лимон, но, когда он увидел такую милую картину: Ханбин, спящий среди тестов и что-то тихо бормочущий, то энергии прибавилось. - Это Госпожа Ким готовила?

\- Ага, садись, я только тесты уберу. Как на работе?

\- Ничего особенного. Ты же знаешь, люди чего только не учудят в Рождество, особенно со знакомыми в травмпункте.

\- Дай угадаю, снова Мино?

\- А кто ж ещё! Этот чудик себе пробкой от шампанского в лоб попал.

\- Время идет, а Мино не меняется.

Чживон тихо ухмыляется и уплетает холодную курицу за обе щёки.

\- Надо было погреть...

\- Холодная курица самая вкусная!

Ханбин сонно поднимается со своего места и открывает холодильник.

\- Я попросил Ханбёль не звать тебя зятем, - говорит он, протягивая пиво Чживону.

\- Почему? Мне нравилось. Тем более тогда получалось, что ты моя жёнушка.

\- Иди ты...

\- А как теперь звать будет?

\- _Старший братик._

Чживон громко хохочет, после чего прикрывает рот рукой. Они тихо посмеиваются и разговаривают о том, как кто провёл день. Они открывают ещё по баночке пива и разговаривают о музыке, о новостях.

\- Какой кошмар, уже три часа. Мне завтра рано вставать.

Они быстро всё убирают и поднимаются на второй этаж.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Угу.

Их половая жизнь пока что стоит на месте. Они провели просто бешенное лето. Чживон пересдавал экзамены, Ханбин проходил практику и времени у них было так много, что почти всё это время они тратили на секс, но сейчас Чживон так загоняется, что Ханбин, у которого чуть больше времени не требует от него ничего. Порой хочется аж до боли, но Ханбин тихо отлёживался в кровати, пока Чживон не заснёт.

\- Ханбин?

\- М...

\- А это что такое?

\- Чего? - Ханбин поднимается на локтях и видит, как Чживон крутит в руках розовые пушистые наручники. - Это...

\- Слушай, я же не каменный.

\- Чживон, это не то...

\- Так, - Чживон в одно движение пристёгивает руку Ханбина к кровати. - Или сейчас у нас с тобой происходит горячий и страстный секс, или...

\- Или?

\- Или происходит горячий и страстный секс.

Ханбин смеётся и тут же свободной рукой бьёт Чживона по плечу. Тот пристёгивает и вторую руку.

\- Ей, а если кто услышит?

\- А ты будь тише...- Чживон стаскивает с него штаны и комната заполняется тихими стонами и скипом кровати.

В доме тихо скрипят половицы и еле слышно вибрирует телефон:

_Бонни: Спасибо, Донхёк. С меня три литра лучшего пива._

_Клайд: Понял, Госпожа Ким :)_

_The END._


End file.
